This project involves laboratory studies and studies in animal models of the tools and methods that need to be developed to correct or repair the genetic defects causing the gp91phox deficient X-linked form of chronic granulomatous disease (X-CGD), the p47phox deficient autosomal recessive form of CGD (AR-CGD), and X-linked severe combined immune deficiency (SCID-X-1 or XSCID). This work involves studies of a variety of lentivirus vector and the critical functional sub-elements that go into the design of safe and effective lentivirus vectors. These function sub-elements include assessment of gene promoters or hybrid promoter constructs, assessment of insulator elements that may protect nearby genes from activation by vector inserts in the genome, assessment of selectable elements that could increase level of gene marking, development of novel pseudotyping envelopes. The work also involves studying vectors in a variety of cell types and in particular optimizing gene transfer into human CD34+ hematopoietic stem cells (HSC). This project also involves the engineering of induced pleuripotent stem cells from adult somatic cells of patients with CGD or XSCID for the purpose of achieving gene correction of the functional immune defect in the iPSC, including the differentiation in culture to the mature blood or immune cells affected by the primary immune deficiency under study. In the past fiscal year year we have accomplished, competed and/or published in final form the following results toward the general goals of the project: 1. Together with our collaborators (Dr. A Larochelle and Dr. C Dunbar in NHLBI, NIH;and Dr. B Sorrentinto at St. Jude Childrens Research Hospital) we have tested an SIV type lentivector encoding the benzylguanine resistant mutant of methy-guanine methyl transferase in a non-human primate rhesus model. The goal was to determine the performance of the SIV vector to achieve good baseline gene marking and then to see if selection treatment with temozolomide would enhance the level of gene marking. SIV gene marking was adequate at baseline, and increase in marking occurred with temozolomide selection, but most of the increase was transient suggesting that the selection occurred mostly at the level of progenitors rather than targeting HSC. (Larochelle A et al, J Clin Invest 119, 2009.) 2. We completed the laboratory assessment of a completed clinical trial of gene therapy for X-CGD patients with severe ongoing infection not responsive to conventional therapy using a murine retrovirus vector and busulfan conditioning. All three patients demonstrated early marking with appearance in the circulation of 24%, 5% and 4% neutrophils that were oxidase normal. However, marking persisted in only two of the patients such that after the first year to the third year marking was 1% and 0.03% , respectively. In the two patients with long term marking their infections cleared. Laboratory assessment of gene insertions sites showed no clonal dominance. We conclude that even when not curative or permanent, gene therapy can provide clinical benefit in the treatment of persistent severe infection in X-CGD. (Kang EM et al, Blood 115:783, 2010. 3. Together with our collaborators (Dr. B Sorrentino at St. Jude) we have developed a high titer lentivirus vector encoding the common gamma chain of the IL2 receptor for a planned gene therapy trial for XSCID. The vector has the following safety elements: self-inactivating lesions in the 3LTR, internal promoter that is the elongation factor 1 alpha short version (EF1a-s), 400 bp version of the Chicken H4 globin insulator, codon-optimized therapeutic transgene cDNA. This vector appears to perform well at transducting human hematopoietic stem cells and correcting the immune defect in both XSCID mice and XSCID dogs (dogs are collaboration with Dr. P Felsburg at the Univ of Pennsylvania). Most important is that this construct does not activate LMO2 when inserted into the first intron of this gene. (Zhou et al, Blood 116:900, 2010.) 4. Together with our collaborator (Dr. Y Ikeda at Mayo Clinic Med School) we have explored the potential of xenotropic murine retrovirus envelope hybrid with amphotropic internal portion to pseudotype lentivirus vector. This new packaging envelope provides alteranative to the more standard, but more toxic to target cells VSV-G envelope. Further study of its potential is in progress. (Sakuma et al, Hum Gene Ther, in press 2010 May 27 epub ahead of press) 5. Together with our collaborator (Dr. L Cheng at Johns Hopkins Sch of Medicine) we have developed iPSC from the somatic cells of a patient with X-CGD, demonstrated that neutrophils differentiated from patient iPSC do not have oxidase activity but those from normal iPSC do, recapitulating the disorder. We also demonstrate that gene transfer can correct the oxidase defect in the X-CGD iPSC in that neutrophils differentiated from the gene corrected X-CGD iPSC have restored oxidase activity. 6. We have published a number of chapters and reviews about gene therapy, thus communicating to the scientific community and to the general public information about progress in the field of gene therapy in general and for gene therapy of CGD and XSCID in particular.